Sanity
by Vintage Ace
Summary: "Michael, Denzel and Jess are my sanity, which is kind of funny considering how insane I am. The only thing that could make me happier and possibly the luckiest girl in the world is Jared Till." A different take on Kim and Jared's story.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is like my third story and my other two aren't even close to being finished but I am working on them. I just have a tendency to go back and forth between stories and ideas a lot, so I end up writing a bunch of stories at once and work on each a little at a time, but I promise I will start updating more often.**

**

* * *

**

**Sanity**

**Chapter 1**

The slick of the ice covered road under my feet makes my stomach clench in unease of the familiar yet dangerous territory. Giant thunder clouds overhead tell me there will be no mercy for those of us who have the unfortunate fate of being uncoordinated. I'm lost in the sound of my feet crunching against a mixture of ice, dirt and pine needles, a deadly combination for someone like me, and don't hear the sound of tires speeding down the road until they spray the sole unfrozen puddle of water in the whole damn reservation all over my shivering frame.

"Hey beautiful." My best friend Michael shouts as he, his brother Denzel and our other friend Jess; emerge from the thick, haunted forest to my right.

A yelp escapes my blue lips and my head whips around to glare at them but I lose my balance and feel gravity pulling me backwards onto my butt with a sickening thud. Pain shoots up my tingling spine and I roll onto my side, curling into a tight ball, my tears obscure my vision as they threaten to spill over. The boys are at my side in an instant pulling my body off the ground without an ounce of effort. Mike put his arm around my shoulders and the four of us walk to school in a melancholy silence.

We sigh in unison upon arrival finding the parking lot empty, just as we like it. We always get to school first it's just easier than having to deal with the gossiping crowds of teenagers constantly suffocating us. Technically the boys don't give a damn if people talk, but it bothers me. I'm not the most social person in La Push but people will have to get over it, all I need to be happy are my boys. They are like my brothers as we've been attached at the hip since we were seven years old. Michael, Denzel and Jess are my sanity, which is kind of funny considering how insane I am.  
The only thing that could make me happier and possibly the luckiest girl in the world is Jared Till. He is the sweetest, kindest, funniest, most amazing guy I know.

Slight problem, he doesn't see me, not anymore. He is the king of La Push High School and I am nobody. I have been in the same class as more than half of the senior class since preschool and only five people know who I am; two of those people no longer speak to me. Their names are Jared Till and Paul Gentry.

Both Paul and Jared are inseparable; you never see one without the other. They are, or were, on the football team together, two mean linebackers who packed a punch. They're off the team now, though, for a lot of reasons.

Two Fridays ago at the football game, Mike Newton, some moronic white boy with a death wish, got his pride hurt when Jared sacked him and decided to pick a fight.  
Jared, being Jared, never backs down from anything, so when Mike threw the first punch, we all knew that he was a dead man because that's when Paul jumped in.

What's weird is, after the game, Jess and I saw Sam Uley shoving a shaking Paul into the cover of the trees and a nervous looking Jared following behind, shaking almost as much as Paul.

Reason two. That was two weeks ago and the boys haven't been seen around school since.  
Reason two wouldn't be such a big problem if it weren't for reason three.  
The school was notified that both Jared and Paul had contracted a serious case of Mono practically overnight, though both have been seen in nothing but cut off shorts, flanking Sam Uley around the rez, looking like lost puppies on steroids.

So yeah, they're off the team.

"Kim!"

Mike brought me out of my thoughts, slapping my back to regain my attention.

A deep, rumbling laugh on my right confused me due to the fact that Michael always sits on my left in first period biology, right between me and the wall, so I won't have to face Jared, who sits on my right. I feel my heart speed up and a tug in my chest makes me want to look up, just like every time Jared is around me. Breathing is becoming a more difficult task by the second as I force myself to look to my left, praying to see Michael.

You can imagine my disappointment when I find the space empty.

"Till, man, where've you been?" I hear a voice shout from behind me.

I smack my forehead and slide my hand over my face slowly, mentally kicking Michael's ass. It is now painfully obvious that my, supposed best friend, knew that Jared is back the entire time. He didn't even warn me, or drop a damn hint. I mean I understand that he and the other two hate Jared for ditching me after "It" happened, but they couldn't just clue me the hell in to the fact that the two backstabbers had returned.

The six of us, Jared, Paul, Michael, Denzel, Jess and I, used to be best friends. We never argued or fought, we were a force to be reckoned with.

It started with Paul and Jared, who've been attached at the hip since birth. They were born on the same day, same hour, in the same room with the same Quileute decent. They could practically be brothers, if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Till and Mr. gentry absolutely despise each other, for a reason only known by themselves, their wives and the elders.

Then there was Jess, who came next in their group, they bonded on the bench at recess in kindergarten after trying to kill each other during arts and crafts.

Michael, Denzel and I came into the picture during second grade.

I am an unusually tiny girl, at seventeen I weigh a hundred pounds and stand a mere five foot three inches tall.

Now, picture me at the young, vulnerable age of seven years old, playing all by my lonesome in the shallow waves on first beach.

_Home was not an option for me in the evening when dad was home with one of his many "friends", actually it was forbidden. _

_I was so distracted in my playing that I hadn't noticed the tide come in, until the water had me cornered between itself, a cliff wall and the forest. With the latter looking more inviting by the second, I walked into the thick, green, maze of trees. With no path to guide me I walked deeper and deeper into the dense foliage until a blanket of night swept overhead and I could no longer see in front of me. _  
_Forced to stop, I quickly realized the severity of my situation. Tears raced down my cheeks as I decided to aimlessly push on, figuring the trees would end somewhere. My protruding ribs ached in protest and my lungs burned unused to so much exposure to fresh air in one sitting, and begged to return to my smoke tainted house to further damage themselves in the familiarity that made me want to hide away._

_"Are you on an adventure too?" a little voice shouted from above._

_"Stop it Denzel, you are gunna scare the cooties outta her." Another voice that sounded oddly similar to the first huffed angrily from somewhere to my left._

_"Well good, maybe it worked." The first voice, Denzel, said defiantly._

_I was frozen in place. Heart beating so fast I'm sure you could see it through my boney chest._

_Without warning a light flashed in my eyes from behind a bush. I blinked and scrunched up my nose, confused._

_"I'm Michael and I'm seven and a half years old" the light said proudly. Another light shone down from a tree._

_"Hey girl!" it said. My head snapped up to look at the light in awe, not really sure what was going on, as the other flickered off._

_"I'm Denzel and I'm just seven, not seven and a half like Michael. He is older than me by a half. That's why he is seven and a half and I'm only seven" The light from above, Denzel, grumbled to me with a bit of annoyance._

_"You sure are a tiny little thing" Denzel said "You're momma don't feed you or something?" he asked with, what sounded like, concern._

_"Are you gunna answer?" The Denzel light asked after a few minutes of silence._

_Still in shock, I could only shrug my shoulders in response._

_" I would take you home and have momma make you some nice warm soup, but you are a girl and I ain't stupid, I know you have cooties."_

_The Denzel light flickered to nothing and I just stood there in confusion. In complete shock, I couldn't run when I heard leaves rustling around me and the sound of someone breathing, coming out in tiny gasps. Then two flashlights turned on, right in front of my ghostly pale face. The light moved until it was shining under the chins of two identical looking African American boys, and my saucer like green eyes were met with two sets of sparkling brown ones. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light and purple spots stopped dancing around my vision I noticed they had the same identical noses, mouths, eyebrows and that both identical faces had very stern, very business-like expressions on them._

_"You, what's your name" The face on the left demanded. I just stared at them, mouth hanging open._

_"It must be the cooties Mike." The face on the right whispered to his copy in utter terror._

_"Hush up. We both know that girls never show the signs of cooties 'til after they get you, dummy." The face on the left, Mike, glared at the one on the right._

_"Well what are we supposed to do, huh?" The one on the right, Denzel, looked at me, his voice raising a few octaves in panic. " we can't take her home and risk catching them."_

_They both looked down at my scared face._

_"Momma will kill us herself if we catch cooties!" Denzel shouted in anguish._

_"Girl, why are you crying?" Michael asked ignoring his hyperventilating twin._

_"It does not matter why she is crying stupid. She could have cooties, and you are worrying about why she is crying. She could give us cooties and you are worried about why she is crying!" Denzel shouted, eyebrows pulled up in alarm, eyes wide in boyish fear. "What if I didn't scare all the cooties out of her?" He waved his arms around like a mad man in exasperation. I was starting to think he was crazy._

_Suddenly the flashlights were back on me, both boys looking at me in a no-funny-business kind of way._

_"Tell me girl, do you have cooties?"_

_I shook my head quickly, not really knowing if I did or not, but not wanting to find out what these strange boys would do if I said yes. They pulled the lights out of my eyes and lifted them back under their chins, showing off their identical toothless smiles._

"Miss Conweller!" I practically jump out of my skin when a giant dictionary is slammed down onto my desk and look up slowly to meet the aggravated gaze of Mr. Perry my biology teacher.

"Kimberly" he says through clenched teeth, his eyes are squinted into a glare and the vein in his temple looks like it's going to burst. "Detention!" He screams in my face, as most of the class bursts into laughter at my misfortune, but the boy next to me doesn't utter a sound, he just keeps staring at the board in front of him.

"Now, who can tell me the function of the endoplasmic reticulum?" Mr. Perry asks in a much more cheerful tone than he had taken with me "Come on now people, don't be shy" His squinty, evil eyes scan the room and light up when he looks directly behind me.

"Ah, Mr. Gentry, I hope you're feeling better, this week. Class just hasn't been the same without my two star pupils." Mr. Perry said, flashing a cheesy smile.

"Ugh, yeah I'm much better Mr. P, but I'm having a little trouble seeing the board, would you mind if I move a little closer up?" Paul's gruff voice asked in an all too innocent tone.

"Kiss ass" I mutter under my breath, quiet enough for only me to hear. In the corner of my eye I see Jared smirk and run his hand over his mouth as if trying to wipe it off.

"Of course Paul, you can sit in the seat next to Kim" I freeze and sit up a little straighter as Paul gets up hastily and moves into Michael's seat. _No_

"But that's Mike's seat" I accidently say out loud, but quickly slap my hand over my mouth, holding my breath.

I feel Jared tense beside me and Paul freezes as he is sitting down. No one else seems to have heard. I quickly remove my hand and look down at the table as Mr. Perry starts talking. I block him, and the rest of the world, out.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait.**

**~Chapter 2~**

Their eyes burn into me, daring me to look up at them, just a glance. The tug in my stomach is back and I desperately cling to what little control I have left, though my wide eyes are stinging with tears that I pray won't fall as I stare down at my untouched paper.

Did I really just say that? I am so stupid.

"You will be working in groups of three, testing your blood sugars and how they differ with the types of food you eat." Mr. Perry scans the room quickly and chuckles "I have already done the difficult task of placing you into groups. I know that you all hate having to choose between your peers, but we don't want anyone to be left out this time, right Kimberly?" He smirks.

Someone in the back snorts and there are a few scattered chuckles throughout the room. I glance up for a second to meet his gaze, but quickly look back down to my desk. This can't be good.

"-and last but certainly not least, Miss Conweller, Mr. Gentry and Mr. Till. You three will make up our last group, be rady to present by next Friday."

* * *

The bell clamors joyfully, signaling my long awaited freedom. Not waiting for Mr. Martinez to excuse me, I quickly burst out of the classroom looking desperately for one of the boys.

After the stunt they pulled that morning, they had showed up at lunch claiming that they had an emergency. I don't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that they didn't elaborate on that. We sat all lunch staring at Jared and Paul, who had relocated to a new, more isolated table, away from the football team, much to the team's confusion.

My legs move faster and I still have no clue where those boys have gone off to this time. Looking frantically, my eyes pay no mind to what's in front of me and my stupid, clumsy feet walk me right into a brick wall, a warm one.

_What the hell?_

I've run into a lot of walls in my seventeen years of life, but I can guarantee none of them were warm.

"Watch where you're going you-"

My head snaps up, and my stomach drops as I gaze into the menacing, cold eyes of Paul Gentry.  
I try to put my guard up. I can't show him, of all people, my weakness. He can't know how much I've been hurt, that my scars will probably never heal, but he sees right through my weak poker face and guilt washes into his once warm, midnight eyes.

He grips my arm lightly, pulling me of the ground; his face has hardened back into one of stone. He gives me a quick glance before looking at the antsy, growing crowd of students.  
His face becomes mean, jaw clenched, mouth a hard line. His thick, black eyebrows pull together in anger and he looks at me like he is some wild animal, hungry, mean and feral, not caring who he has to take out to get to the next kill.  
He slams me against the lockers, hard.  
I accidently let a small whimper escape my mouth and my eyes swell up with tears that threaten to fall. His, still, angry expression crumbles slightly and his steely eyes change into an expression unreadable. One I have only ever seen once before.

"Watch where you're going Conweller" he growls, dropping my arm.

Paul storms away from me...again.

Laughter floods my ears, consuming me as the cruel faces of my peers stare me down condescendingly, taunting me, and suffocating me, with wicked eyes.

"That bitch got we she deserved" Paul's girlfriend, Sophie, cackles, passing through the crowd, invisible to my eyes.

I force myself to stand, quickly, desperate to become invisible once more.

I hate crowds.

* * *

My cold house stares at me in disappointment as I make my way up the walk. I turn the knob slowly, knowing the door won't be locked. I rub my bruising arm unconsciously as I'm engulfed in the darkness of my ugly, tainted home. My back aches from Paul's unnecessary roughness, and the stairs creak as I take my hurting body to my room.

Numbed by memories that I've begged myself to forget for years, I walk through my door frame, having lost the priveledge of an actual door a long time ago.

The sight that greets me is unexpected, and if I wasn't so worn, it would anger me. They came here, of all places. They ditched me and they came here, unbelievable.

"Hey crazy" Jess looks up from his old, half torched copy of Catcher in the Rye. "Where have you been?"

"School, you know that place that you were supposed to be today, with me" Pain pierces me, knocking the wind out of me. They weren't supposed to leave me, yet they did. They do every day, and then come back after school gets out, expecting me to be buddy-buddy with them again. I give in every time, they're all I've got.

"Something came up. There was an emergency." He glances away from me

"More like two somethings came up, didn't they Jess; those two that you just conveniently forgot to warn me about." I snap.

"No, Kim, we would have told you about them. We really had no clue about Paul and Jared being back until lunch, when we ate with you." He insists. "Don't you believe me?" my resolve is literally crumbling as I stare into his wide, innocent looking eyes, he puts his lower lip out for good measure, and I melt a little.

"The puppy dog pout is cheating" I mumble.

"So…you forgive us then?"

"I guess" I sigh "Where-"

"Hey Kim-Kim!" I jump

"How the hell do you two do that?"

"Did you see your little boy toy today Kimberly?" Denzel asked, putting his hand on his hip with his head cocked to the side, in a very bad, exaggerated attempt to act gay.

"Will you stop that" I roll my eyes "geez what's the matter with you" I smack him, trying not to blush at his reference to Jared.

Michael wraps his arms around me, burying his face into my hair.

"Mmphmm" he says into my thick black hair.

"What?"

"Mmmmphhmmph"

"Michael, get your face out of my hair and speak English." I look at Denzel, hoping he knows what his twin is saying, he just shrugs.

"I said that I am sorry that we ditched you." He sighed looking down at me with his guilty brown eyes.

"Don't apologize" I rub my arm, but quickly stop when Jess looks at it in curiosity.

"We were going to be there today. Hell, we walked you to school. I was even going to stay with you in first, but we were needed...in the forest…it was an emergency." He glanced at me

"I don't like the Forest; you know I don't like the forest, why do you always have to be in the forest?" I look to them, knowing the answer, not liking it anymore than the last time I asked.

"You know why" Michael whispers looking away.

They tense, looking at my window.

"Your dad just turned onto the street, we can stay, you know."

I shake my head. "No, I have to make dinner anyway. He's probably just going to crash in his chair, in front of the TV." I force out "You guys should go, it's probably better that he doesn't know about you guys"

"Kim, I want my dinner ready now!" They cringe as my dad shouts up the stairs hurting their hypersensitive ears.

I look at them, forcing a smile, turning away from my escape as they leave me with the breeze through my window, forcing me to return back to my crappy reality.

I walk down the stairs slowly, dreading what I know will not be a pleasant experience.

Dad had lost his job the year i turned twelve, and, instead of looking for work elsewhere, he turned to alcohol.  
He stopped bathing, cooking, cleaning, paying bills, and decided to just ignore his growing problem and stop trying at all to swear off the drink.  
Eventually everything but the basics were cut off and my job at Old Quil Ateara's antique shop could only pay for so much. We've been living on cold water and minimal electricity for years. I can't afford new clothes and thank God that dad had never finished trashing all of my mother's belongings when she walked out when I was six, because those are all i have to grow into.

"Kimberly, where've you been" he slurs as i reach the bottom step. He is grasping the wall tightly with one hand, a bottle of whisky in the other. His eyes are glazed over and he stares at me in frustration.

"You are just like your mother. You never do anything you are told, you know that." His words surprisingly clear in his drunken state.  
"I want my dinner girl. Get me my dinner."

He shouts as his six foot two frame stumbles by me to get to the living room. He bumps me, accidently, and I fly back onto the stares causing the pain to flare up again and i bite back a scream.

Gently, I pick myself up from the hard ground, going into the kitchen to find something that hasn't become moldy or grown legs and crawled away. Disgusting.

Finally I find an edible loaf of bread and some cheese, and make him, what is going to be, a very dry, unappetizing sandwich, but he'll be hungover anyway so i don't really care.

I place it on a plate, next to his unresponsive form on his old, nasty recliner and step away. Walking to the door, I grab my dad's old USAF pullover, that i stole from him when I was little, when things were good. I lull it over my head and I feel like I'm safe in my old dad's arms again and go outside, heading to Old Quil's shop in silence.

* * *

I look up as the bell attached to the door, dings, signalling a potential customer.

Whoever it is, they're tall, but hidden behind the many items that Old Quil had scattered about haphazardly. This place is a serious fire hazard.

"Is Old Quil here?" a deep, rumbling voice asks in a commanding tone, one that makes you feel as if you have no choice but to listen to it.

"No, he had to go out, he'll be back soon if you'd like too wait." I look up and freeze, Sam Uley."Uh, I can call If you'd like sir. I doubt he'll answer, he doesn't particularly care for cell phones, but I could try-"

"It's fine. I can wait and please, call me Sam. You're Kim right, Paul and Jared have told me so much about you."I flinch at Paul's name, something he doesn't miss. His eyes darken as the door jingles and two gruff barks of laughter fill the tiny shop.

"Hey Sam, we were waiting for you outside but it started raining and well, you know how it is, Jared here, being the pansy he is can't man up and stick it out in the rain." Paul's voice breaks through the silence.

I rub my arm, something that Sam once again takes notice in. His eyebrows raise and he brings his knowing gaze up to meet mine.

"Get over here now." His deep voice, if possible, got lower and held so much authority that it made me want to bow down and beg for his approval of me. Paul and Jared trudged over slowly, looking like puppies who just got scolded for tearing up their master's new shoes (A/N: I couldn't help but add the puppy part sorry :p)

"Apologize, Paul, now." He said, hands shaking.

My heart was beating erratically in my thin chest and i tried to look everywhere but the three men in front of me, but the tug in the pit of my stomach hit me full force and my head snapped up, almost like a reflex and I was instantly entranced in the shocked gaze of Jared Till. He had a look on his face that I'd never seen before. His mouth was open slightly as he looked me up and down. If any other guy had ever considered checking me out, I would have told them off for being infuriating, teenage pigs and felt degraded, but the one look from Jared was filled with so much love and adoration, I couldn't help but blush and hope he would never look away.

Somewhere in the background I could hear the deep, fearful voice of Paul Gentry shout, undoubtedly a curse, in utter terror and the hearty, gruff laugh of Sam Uley.

"I guess my job is done then Paul, you better get a head start."

And with that Paul was out the door and out of sight.

"Kim" I blushed, looking back up to meet Jared's intense stare. He was perfect with a broad chest and shoulders, strong arms andwas , for some reason unknown to me, shirtless, not that I minded in the least, because he had an eightpack too.

But of couse reality set in and the sun just had to come up and shine too much light on my little situation.

"Get out" I glared at him, feeling a tug in my broken heart as his face crumbled.

* * *

Sorry again about the long wait.

Beautifully Broken is next up :)

I'm not one to beg but...**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Tuesday passed by in a blur. I went on with my normal routine of avoiding Paul and Jared and hiding from people's withering stares behind Michael's larger body. Lunch was uneventful, I spent most of it listening to the boys talk about engines and stuff that I have absolutely no interest in, pushing my food around on my tray, avoiding Jared's penetrating gaze as Paul kept his head down towards his food not once looking anywhere in my general direction.

Wednesday, on the other hand, was a day of complete hell. Sort of.  
It started in first period biology.

"Hey Kim" Jared beamed as he and Paul took their seats on either side of me.

I raised an eyebrow in question of his strange behavior and his smile fell a little, my heart dropped in regret.

"Jared" I attempted a smile at him, but it was weak "Paul" I whispered, looking down.

"Kim, I really am very sorry" He looked at me with pleading eyes.  
I just nodded and averted my eyes. I heard a growl and looked up to see Michael glaring at them as he walked over to me.  
"Michael I had to switch your seat with Paul's, you sit in the back now" Mr. Perry said walking into the room, papers flying randomly from his hands.

Michael slowly brushed passed, never once breaking Jared's gaze.

"So Kim, I was thinking the three of us could get together after school to work on this project." Jared whispered as Mr. Perry started his boring lecture.

"I don't think so, I have to be home. Sorry." I took out a sheet of paper to take notes.

"Well, when do you want to get together then?" Disappointment rang clearly through his deep voice.

"How about lunch, then, Kim? If you have to go straight home after school, Jared could even give you ride home so that you don't have to walk."  
Paul interrupted my guilt fest and Jared's obvious disappointment with his wonderful, take note of my sarcasm, plan that they both knew I had no good excuse to decline.

I wanted to refuse but when Jared's eyes lit up with happiness and even Paul looked hopeful, I could do nothing but nod my head.

"Sure, lunch works"

"What about after school, can I give you a ride home?" Jared looked eager for my answer.

I wanted to say no, to get up and leave the room but instead my heart fluttered at the look in his warm brown eyes and, unable to find my voice, nodded my head in consent.  
Paul sighed in relief on my left, but I paid him no mind as I was too lost in Jared's eyes as he smiled down at me, giving me goose bumps in excitement. I smiled back, knowing whatever the hell was going on with me could either make me or break me, and I could only hope it wouldn't be the latter.

* * *

"Hey Kim" Jared walked up next to me in the hall smiling brightly.

"Hey Jay" I smiled back as he looked at me seemingly unable to choose between shock and pleasure at the sound of his old nickname.

"Lunch was eventful wasn't it?" He nervously chuckled.

_"You want me to do what with what?" Paul looked as if he was going to be sick._

_"Paul, you are going to take this lancet and use it to prick your finger, don't worry it's sterile. It is used to draw your blood, then I'll handle the rest for you okay?" I informed him slowly and watched his face become more and more skeptical._

_"Are you seriously telling me to stab myself right now? Come on Kim, I know I have done some pretty twisted shit in the past, but there is no way in hell you are going to get me to stab myself. No." Paul glared defiantly._

_I raised my eyebrow and smirked._

_"Jared" I turned to the sexy beast next to me and pouted "Will you please hold Paul still whilst I stab him for his blood" _

_Jared looked at me with a soft, unfamiliar look as Paul attepted to leave unnoticed. Jay quickly reached over and grabbed Paul's foot, as he attempted to run, and wrestled him to the ground before nodding to me that he head the partially gentle giant under control. Paul screamed a very unmanly scream as the lancet quickly stabbed him in the finger, cursing everything in sight, he begged for us to put an end to his God awful misery.  
Yep, he's a keeper isn't he?_

I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled to calm him, I wanted him to be comfortable around me for some reason unbeknownst to me.

"Are you ready to go?" He beamed down at me as he shifted his own books so he could take mine as well.

I nodded and he led me to his old beat up Ford. The paint was chipped and it looked like crap, but you could've probably guessed that already, most people on the reservation are pretty low on money. The phrase "You get what you get and don't throw a fit" greatly applies to most of the population of La Push.

He quickly started up the truck and got the heat on high, knowing that I was freezing. My grateful smile quickly turned to a grimace as _Disturbed _blasted through the speakers. He rolled his eyes and nodded toward the stereo, telling me that I could change the station. I quickly jumped at the chance before he could change his mind and sifted through the channels, stopping on a station playing Because I'm Awesome by The Dollyrots and smirked at Jared as his face lit up and started banging his head to the beat like an idiot. I laughed and followed his lead.

_I've got the new style, uh oh  
And I'm walking right down your street  
I'm on your speed dial, you know  
The one everyone wants to meet_

I always tell you how cool you dress  
It's cause I'm fashionably socialized  
You're smarter, better, no, the best  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you 'cause I'm neat oh and I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome  
That's right

They say I'm gifted, uh huh  
Well I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, uh huh  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees

I always tell you how smart you are  
It's cause my brain is really supersized  
You're an academic superstar  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you 'cause I'm neat oh and I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome  
Here we go

Got a career plan, uh huh  
Gonna make lots of money  
And bought a self tan, uh huh  
Don't I look healthy?

I always tell you how great you smell  
It's 'cause I'm naturally deodorized  
You're stronger, faster, and can spell  
Just look at me

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you 'cause I'm neat oh and I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome

I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner  
'Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you 'cause I'm neat oh and I beat you  
'Cause I'm awesome  
That's right

Rah rah rah rah, rah rah rah!  
Rah rah rah rah, rah rah rah!  
Rah rah rah rah, rah rah rah!  
I don't need you  
'Cause I'm awesome  
Uh huh

My stomach hurt from laughing at Jared's awful singing voice, tears streamed down my face as my high pitched, uncontrolled giggles mixed with his husky, tenor laughter. Even after two years of silence between us, after all of our history I could still sit in his truck and joke as if nothing has changed. It felt good. I looked at him, with his russet skin and inviting eyes and I realized I didn't want anything to change. I wanted time to just stop and keep us in his old truck, rocking out to old, corny songs, laughing forever and longer.

* * *

We pulled up to my house in contented silence.

"Thank you for the ride Jay." I smiled as I stepped out of the car.

Walking up the drive, my stomach churned in emptiness, not wanting Jared to leave me. I could hear the truck running, sitting in the driveway, waiting for me to be safely in my house. That's unlikely, I'd be safer in the hands of a serial killer.

I turned the knob, expecting the door to push open with ease, but it didn't budge. I tried again, jiggling the handle, hoping it was just stuck. I heard Jared shut off the truck behind me and his heavy footsteps trudged through the mud puddles to my front porch.

"Everything alright?"

"Uh, no, I seem to have forgotten my key." I whispered to myself, more than him, in confusion.

The last time anyone locked my door was a year ago and that was a stupid mistake on my part that led to me scaling my second story window. It wasn't the best moment of my life.

"Well, I could always break the door down for you." He joked

"Huh, well I guess I'll have to figure that out later than." I mumbled to myself, more than him.

"Well, since your locked out for now, do you want to come with me to Sam and Emily's?" He asked as I gave him a look that clearly said 'You'll never take me alive', he chuckled.

"Well how about my house...or first beach?" I didn't have the heart to decline.

"The beach sounds good" I took his offered hand as he led me back to the truck "Actually, Jay, let's walk."

"Okay, I know this path through the forest-"

"No, no forest. I don't particularly care for it." I interupted quickly, my heart pounded in my chest in my panic.

"Okay. Okay, can I ask why? You used to live for the forest"

I could feel him studying me as I avoided his questioning gaze, thinking of how to answer.

"You don't remember?" I asked him in disbelief.

_Smoke filled the air. A sea of orange and red and yellow surrounding. Being suffocated by raw fear. Screams and yells of terror. The ungodly smell that is forever going to be in my memory._

Jared shook his head, no. Well, at least he was able to forget it.

"Things happened. I'd rather not talk about it, sorry Jared"

"It's cool. Don't worry about it, okay?"

I nodded absently. Knowing that it would be impossible to stop worrying. Hell, I'm only just now starting to remember it all myself, it's all a giant blur in my eyes. I have a feeling my meories are going to come at me head on, hit me when I least expect it.

* * *

**You know the drill...I am going to beg for REVIEWS and of course my wishes will be ignored.**

**Check out the poll on my profile please. It's not going to make much sense, but there is a very good purpose for it.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

Jared and I had gotten all the way to First Beach two days ago, on Wednesday, when a mysterious howl came from the forest. Jared had visibly tensed and when I tried to ask what was wrong he had growled and pulled me behind him as if he was about to sacrifice himself for me. It was intense. His body had started convulsing and I had sworn he was having a fit when out of no where MIchael, Jess, Denzel and Paul come running out of the trees at once, together, it was strange. Paul and Jess had pushed Jay into the cover of the trees as the terrible two stayed behind with me.  
Then on Thursday, I had sat in the cafeteria for who knows how long when I decided that I was going to look for the boys, they were all gone at once meaning they were most likely together and something didnt quite feel right.  
I had found them outside at the edge of the forest huddled angrily, attmpting to intimidate eachother.

"You would've phased right in froint of her!" Michael yelled in rage

"I would never do that!" Jared glared as Paul stood behind him, ready for a fight.

"Are you sure about that? You've already scarred her once, best not make the second scars visible enough for the whole world to see." Michael growled

I could see the regret, the doubt, in Jared's eyes. He was questioning himself.

"If you say so but I know I could never hurt her." Jared whispered, silently fuming, but adamant to get his point across.

I looked around at the guys in front of me. We used to be so close, now they're just close enough to attempt to kill each other…over me. Jess and Denzel backing Michael up, while Paul loyally stuck by Jared, his brother. While Paul and Jared were outnumbered, I knew it would be even, that's what scared me more than anyone will ever understand.

"Stop it, all of you. Knock it off." I said stepping in between them, like the moron that I am. They looked at me shocked, oblivious to my presence until that moment, but still shaking in anger, no one willing to back down.

Jared looked down at me and forced himself to calm down.  
"Kim, get out of the way, please." Jared pleaded his eyes flooded with worry.

"What you think that we'll hurt her? The one you should worry about is Paul, he's the unpredictable one!" Jess laughed sarcastically; his eyes were the ones of an animal as their bodies shook with tremors.

It all happened in slow motion. Paul lunged for Jess with a roar as Michael started yelling commands and curse words. I heard a tearing noise and a roar ripped throught the air as I flew out of the way and hit the nearest tree. Growls and barks and whimpers filled the air but soon were drowned out by Jared's voice.

"Kim, stay awake. Please stay with me Kim." He begged as his warm hands gently patted my cheeks, trying to keep me awake.

His big, dark eyes stared into mine in worry as he held me close to his body. M vision was swimming and spots started forming in front of my eyes; they were all colors of purple and gold and black and red and green. I could feel him lift me off the ground and cradle me to his strong, muscular chest and start running. I'm not exactly sure the moment that I had blacked out.

* * *

"Kimberly"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name only to be met by complete darkness. My silent, chilled room danced around me as the shadows of my wall morphed into animals with violent, angry teeth and pointed ears and snouts lifted into sick snarls.

"Do you remember Kimberly?"

The voice whispered. I looked anxiously around my empty room.

The shadow covered walls turned to flame; some as black as the shadows themselves and others came to life on the walls as angry oranges, yellows and reds ran wildly across them.

"Kimberley" The voice was harsh. I turned to the right hoping to locate where it came from, nothing.

"Kim" It whispered. "Do you remember? Do you remember?"

It whispered in circles around me as my head began to spin and my eyes hurt. I covered my ears with a cry, heart pounding in fear of my unknown visitor. I rocked back and forth, mentally begging the intruder to leave as I couldn't find my voice. I was frozen, unable to run or scream for help. Jared's protecting eyes flashed across my mind and I felt tears leak down my face as I silently begged for him to come and hold me. The voice got louder, practically screaming.

"Kim! Remember it, Kim, do you remember?"

The voice shouted over and over as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. I could hear it straining against my skin and bones in its frantic attempts. I rocked harder, tears pouring out of my swollen, tired eyes, holding my ears to block out the sound. Then finally after what seemed like hours, it stopped. The snarling wolf and flame shadows stopped dancing angrily and all but disappeared, the voice gone as fast as it came. The only noise heard throughout the tiny bedroom was the thump, thumping of my exhausted heart. I cautiously rested my head back onto my pillow and searched the room with my eyes in paranoia, pulling my blanket up to my nose and cuddling my plush husky under my chin, needing the extra comfort. The rain pattered innocently on my window pane and the silence echoed loudly as I let out a sigh. My eyes drooped closed and the cold hand on my forehead went ignored as everything went dark once again.

* * *

**Please review! I know it's not much but please review!**

**If you have any suggestions/ideas/criticism etc. for any of my stories you can review or PM me. **

**Check out the poll on my profile, it may or may not have to do with this story but please if you are reading Sanity, Pale Faced Imprint, or Beautifully Broken you should check out the poll.**

**~Lexi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**

* * *

**

I could feel the clement sun shining through the glass. It hugged my skin in a soft comfort as I lay in the unfamiliar bed remembering the terrifying night and the cold hand on my forehead as I was drifting into oblivion. Reluctantly I opened my eyes to find myself in a small sized studio type room with walls made of glass that looked out on the expanse of forest surrounding this place that gave me an unusual sense of déjà vu.  
Art that looked strangely like the pictures in history textbooks lined the clean white walls and rows of books, in languages foreign to me, filled shelf after shelf. The seemingly soft carpet had not a single speck of anything on it; the room didn't have a single ounce of clutter.

"Kim?" A man's velvety voice spoke from the doorway.

He smiled at me in a way that made me feel that I already knew this beautiful man. "You can call me Carlisle"

"_You can call me Carlisle." He smiled warmly to me from the chair in the corner of the agonizingly small, clean hospital room that reeked of disinfectants._

He graceful glided across the floor without a sound and took a seat on the chair next to the bed I was currently propped up on.

"Do you remember what happened, Kimberly?" He looked at me with inquisitive, golden eyes.

I looked away and nodded.

"They were fighting" I whispered. His face lit up. "They started shaking, angry, and then the pain came"

Carlisle's face fell slightly but he covered his disappointment quickly.

"What am I doing here? Why am I here?" I asked him confused "How do you know who I am?"

"Kim you are lucky to be alive. Your friends found you in the forest and brought you to me. You see I am a doctor at the hospital, but my house was closer than the hospital and you were in pretty bad shape, there was no time for you to get to the hospital so here you are" He looked out the window, his eyes going somewhere distant.

"We stabilized you here and were able to stitch you up. You got very lucky Kim, you will have minimal scarring but I would feel better if we could have weekly checkups to make sure that everything is healing correctly." He glanced at me almost as if he was hiding something major, but I agreed anyway.

"_The scars will heal, but some people never recover; sometimes the pain never goes away. We'll do all that we can."_

"Kim" Jared pushed his way past Carlisle and pulled me into a tight hug. I tensed slightly not sure how to feel around this boy who's done so much to my heart.

"Will you let her go, you're hurting her" Michael growled from the doorway, staring at me; trying to read my emotions probably unsure how to act around me at the moment.

Carlisle seemed to be trying to process the situation from afar as he stood away from the three of us. Giving us space, but making sure he wasn't needed.

"What's the leech doing in here?" Paul snarled as he ushered the rest of the boys into the room, glaring at an uncomfortable Carlisle.

"Leech?" I looked at Paul for an answer; he simply looked away face full of guilt.

"Kim you know the legends right?" Jared asked, already knowing the answer. I had been addicted to the tales of warriors and soul mates as we were growing up. It was a time period they never let me live down.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" I said from my spot squished in between Paul and Jared, in the tiny backseat of Michael's truck "Sam was the first to phase, as you guys call it, into a giant horse sized wolf, while engaged to Leah Clearwater. When he met Leah and her cousin Emily for lunch, he imprinted on Emily?" I looked to Mike for confirmation.

When he nodded I continued "Imprinting is like fate's way of helping you find your soul mate, the person you will love until the end of eternity."

Jared grabbed my hand and my heart fluttered, but I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Not quite ready to be buddy, buddy with him just yet seeing as they nearly killed me not twenty four hours ago.  
He just squeezed my hand tighter with a slight smirk.

"After Sam imprinted on Emily you guys; Jess, Michael, and Denzel phased but decided to keep it from me. You left Sam after he tried to force you to stay away from me. When you two phased" I glanced at the boys to my left and right.  
"You decided, out of loyalty to Sam, you would continue with your unexplained loss of interest in my existence and continue to attempt to never speak to me again though you hated the man with a passion until that point. And the Cullens, Carlisle and his family, they're vampires…vegetarian vampires?"

My head started to pound in confused agony as I tried to make sense of this mess. The heat was getting too much as I started to sweat.

"What's with the body temperature is it normal too?" Mike nodded from his spot behind the wheel as he glanced in the rearview mirror, reaching for the air conditioner to help cool me off.

Unsure of what else to say I looked around the car to see every one sitting tense, still unsure of how to act around me as weird as that seems.

"How are you and Denzel wolves, Mike? Are you part Quileute or something?" I asked him quietly almost scared to break the tense silence.

"I guess so, it's the only thing we can think of, and dad has always been pretty vague about family history you know." He trailed off, once again focusing on the road ahead of him.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably tense and too silent. I was almost afraid to breathe in fear of being too loud and had never been more grateful to get out of a car in my life.

"I think I'm going to take a walk" I whispered walking away from the boys who used to be my family and the beaten down Ford that I used to be so fond of, now it just made me nauseous.

I failed to notice the storm clouds ahead, and the silent form that shadowed me until I got to my destination.  
The swings were tired from years of hard work and the benches were worn by the weather and by children who used to rest after a day of playing in the sand. The jungle gym looked old and unstable, parts of it still charred in places. I cautiously sat on the creaking swing and rocked with the wind as the clouds moved over me and pain flooded my body.  
I was well enough into the dreaded forest that people would not be able to see me unless they followed the brush covered trail to the tiny, remains of what used to be a sanctuary for myself, now it was the reason of my complete misery.

_Charred remains were scattered on the ground. The silence was unnerving as my feet crunched through the rubble. Wet, hot tears streamed steady down my face as I looked, refusing to accept the undeniable truth. The horrific truth that I would rather die than accept, I just couldn't accept it. The smell of the flame, the drunken anger, bitter words all rush to me, flooding my senses as hole after hole is ripped into my shattered, beaten, tired heart._

A sob racked my body and my hand clamped over my mouth to hold the rest in, I was beyond confused. Unsure what these visions that invaded my mind were about.

"Are you okay?"

I jumped as a gruff voice sounded from behind me and stood, turning to face the intruder. I stared as he stepped out of the shadows, his stocky build seemed familiar but I couldn't remember the boy's name. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Quil Ateara" he held out his hand "We haven't officially met. Kim, right?" he glanced away from me "you, uh, work for my grandpa don't you?"

Quil scratched his head and I blushed and nodded.

"Sorry, yeah, I do." I said, then corrected myself "I mean yes, I am Kim and yes I work for your grandpa. I was just, uh, yeah I'm going to shut up now" I rambled and he smirked.

"Sorry if I scared you, you just looked upset. I just wanted to make sure you were alright" he trailed off looking at me with an expression almost of pity.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some things" I whispered to myself more than him.

"Okay, well, if you need to talk Kim, you know where to find me"

Quil smiled warmly and turned and faltered, almost reluctant to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here, I can walk you home. It's getting dark out" He seemed genuinely concerned, it was sweet.

I smiled at him, though I know it didn't reach my eyes as I watched him walk back down the path. Ice rain poured down on me as I turned back to the ruins of my innocence and cried.

* * *

**What do you think...not my best I'll admit, but hopefully some details were explained. This story is going to confuse you at times, just warning you now :)**

**If you are reading "The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: It's Complicated" I am suffering from severe writer's block and have no idea what should happen next...all of my previous ideas have failed miserably...so any suggestions are welcome. That goes for any of my stories.**

**xoxo Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

I sighed as the door silently closed behind me. Not even bothering to glance at my trashed father drooling in his recliner, beer in hand, I made my way up the stairs to take a hot shower and try and figure out what the hell was wrong with me. I slowly peeled my drenched clothes from my body and turned on the water. Getting in the shower I welcomed the scorching heat that cascaded down my body, tinting my skin red in the process.  
A loud bang came from outside the door causing me to jump in surprise, accidentally cutting myself with my razor. I groaned in frustration, thinking my dad drunkenly fell down the stairs, or something similar, and turned off the water feeling obligated to make sure that he wasn't physically hurt. I couldn't do much about the mental and emotional pain anyway. Quickly drying myself, I wrapped my towel around my body and made my way into my room to change into some baggy clothes, most likely one of dad's old shirts and a pair of shorts.

I dropped my towel once my door was shut tight behind me and froze when I heard a gasp. I slowly turned around, heart pounding in my chest and came face to chest with the one and only Jared Till. I screamed and backed up, doing my best to cover myself with my arms. Jared snapped out of his unreadable daze and quickly turned around.

"Shit" he stuttered facing the wall "Kim, I didn't see anything. No, I can't lie to you; I saw everything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look."

I blushed as Jared rambled out apologies, and excuses, and quickly put on some clothes, putting my hair up in the previously discarded towel.

"Man, Kim, I really do apologize. It'll never happen again, I promise" His face was so honest and serious; he just wanted to be forgiven, which I could totally understand but that last comment had stung. He didn't want to see me naked; it wouldn't ever happen again if he had a say.

Was I ugly? Did he not like what he saw? I mean not that I was one of those girls that went around flaunting her body, nor did I care what most people thought of me and my looks, but Jared, Jared's opinion mattered more than I would ever admit.

He must've saw the look of hurt on my face as his eyes fluttered with concern. My chest constricted and my eyes brimmed with tears and I turned away from him to wipe them away. No matter how much I told myself I was being ridiculous I couldn't help but react the way I was. His arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder, causing me to tense trying not to lean into his warmth. I broke his embrace and coughed trying to compose myself.

"I have to go check on my dad; I think he fell." I whispered looking at the ground.

"He's fine" He muttered trying to catch my gaze but I expertly avoided him.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the affect he had on me.

"I should go check though" I glanced around my room, bringing my arms to wrap around my stomach in awkwardness. He noticed and cringed at the sign of my discomfort around him.

"I was the one who made that sound." He rubbed the back of his neck blushing. "I fell through your window, but your dad is…fine" He rolled his eyes, obviously using the term lightly.

"He is snoring in his recliner as we speak" He looked at me again with that unreadable expression that made my stomach give a tiny flip.  
But then I was painfully reminded of his promise to never look at me without clothes again; which was just a nicer way of saying I would never sleep with you silly, plain, little Kimmy. I cringed at my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, stepping closer, if that's even possible.

I backed up, hitting the wall, eyes burning with tears of humiliation. As he kept close to my body; we were practically touching, my heart pounded as my breath mixed with his as he rested his forehead against mine as he gazed into my eyes. I'd never wanted him to kiss me, touch me, something anymore than in that moment, but as he'd said earlier, it would never happen and then the tears fell.

"Hey now; talk to me" His husky voice was so full of concern and something else, I couldn't figure out, it sent a wave of chills through my body but the tears kept coming and I was too utterly humiliated to say why I was crying like the loser I am. I shook my head as he wiped my tears in silence.

"Okay, we'll do it your way then" He sighed, lifting me off my feet, cradling me to his broad chest as he lay on my bed and rubbed my back letting me cry until there were no tears left.

"Please tell me why you're crying, Kim" He pleaded with me; more tears fell from my eyes and he gently wiped them away with his rough hands. "Please, tell me"

"It's stupid" I croaked, throat sore from my crying. Great now I wouldn't even want to look at me naked with my eyes puffy and bloodshot, trails of endless tears running off of my chin, nose running I must've been a sight.

"This is anything but stupid. What is it; did I do something wrong?" He asked seriously

I shook my head at him; it's not his fault I'm unattractive.

"It's nothing, not important, at all really." I mumbled playing with a loose string on my blanket, avoiding his gaze; one look in his big brown eyes and I'd spill every humiliating thought that went through my head since the towel dropped.

'It's obviously important Kim" He said softly, obviously aware of my vulnerable, slightly unstable, state.

"You don't want me" I whispered, blushing, but my chest tightened in agony at the thought.

His grip tightened around me, I hesitantly met his suddenly intense gaze and I felt like I was, once again, naked in front of him with a giant target painted on me, his eyes the darts that penetrate the bull's-eye which was conveniently painted over my heart, defenseless to Jared's judgment, victim to humiliation.

"Of course I want you" He growled out in frustration, grip still tight around me as if he was afraid to let go.

I shook my head and looked away; he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Look at me" He touched my cheek to gain my full attention again, but I couldn't find the strength. I was frozen with embarrassment.

"You said that it would never happen again. You never wanted to see me-" I gestured to my body, still avoiding his penetrating eyes. "again. It's kind of a low blow, Jared" my voice cracked and I went back to playing with the loose seam on my blanket.

Jared's body was shaking under me and my heart sped up, thinking he was angry, I looked up and was shocked and slightly angry to see him laughing. He was trying to hold it in, but his chest was rumbling in sheer amusement. I got up from the bed and walked to the window, opening it wide.

"Get out" I whispered harshly; he stopped laughing and looked at me, getting up.

"No" He whispered back; seriously, as he walked towards me face set in determination.

"Jared I want you to leave" I spoke, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"No you don't; we both know it." He whispered as he backed me up against the wall, once again. I shuttered as his eyes darkened with that look from before. His body was so close I could hear his heart beating fast with mine, his warm breath on my neck as he leaned forward; his scent so masculine, so Jared, consumed me and my breathing hitched as he slid his hand up to my neck, bringing us closer, if that was even possible. We stayed like that for a second, him staring at me, and me wishing he would move his head just a centimeter forward.

"You are the most amazing, breathtaking woman that I have ever laid eyes on. I didn't mean anything by what I said before; I just didn't want you to think I was some perverted jackass that only wants sex." He whispered, looking me dead in the eyes.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Kim; I want you to know that." My heart fluttered and he smirked as he leaned closer to me; his lips were so close yet so far away, if I just tilted my head up a little we'd be kissing. His licked his lips and I realized I was staring and I quickly glanced up to meet his amused gaze.

"I love you" His eyes, voice, everything was so serious that he almost made me cry, again, but I never got the chance as his heated lips claimed mine and I turned to jelly, making me even more grateful that he had me safe within his strong arms.

_Someone screams in agony and people fight to hold me back, away from his lifeless form. I screamed; it was me. I love him. I love him._

I gasped and broke away; the pain was back in my chest for a reason unknown to me. I was frozen with a pain I wanted nothing to do with; the pain of loss.

Jared held me in his arms, worried and very confused.

"What's happening to me?" I sobbed into him as he rocked me back and forth.

_He loved me._

_

* * *

_

**Confused? Slightly confused? Good, I hope you are ;)  
If you aren't then please tell me because I'm going to have to work a lot harder at this. So I'm going to need your feedback and lots of it!**

**So be awesome and Review! Review! Review! because you secretly love my annoying, pushy persistence haha :) Admit it; you do!**

**Love you guys soooo much,**

**Lexi**

**P.S. Check out my awesome poll that may or may not have something to do with this story...yeah...just do it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

Michael and Denzel moved away, spontaneously, a month ago – no warning, no goodbye. I stood for hours at the foot of their drive, watching the weathered realty sign swing back and forth in the wind. An ache in my chest formed and I could not get rid of it. They were my first real friends, ten years of friendship and they didn't even tell me they were leaving. Bitterness consumed my being. Jared of course saw right through my bull and tried comfort me as best he could. He understood, but the pain it caused him to see me in pain made it difficult for him to act rational. I clouded his senses with grief – so now I put on a smile every day and only every once in a while do I cry into his shoulder my feelings of abandonment.

Carlisle and I sat across from each other, staring. My physical scars were healing slowly, without complication it seemed. Dr. Leech had not been joking about my weekly checkups, much to Jay's severe displeasure, and my visits were always accompanied by a wolf.

This week was Sam, who, while kind, keeps his distance. Emily his fiancée always gazes at me when she thinks I'm not looking, tears in her sympathetic eyes. I practically live with the two of them now anyway, seeing as my dad left and I apparently need looking after through the healing process.

When we got to Sam's truck I sighed in relief – that house was so cold. Dr. Fang was always poking into my business – and Sam just let him. Usually, Jared or Paul spoke up when Cullen made me uncomfortable with the just allowed him to continue.

* * *

Jess smiled his Cheshire smile as he approached Emily's porch.

Jared and I were attached at the hip lately and Paul had become extremely protective. Whenever Jared wasn't around, Paul was and when either wolf was hovering, Jess avoided me like I was Britney and he was Justin. Now my wolf and his brother were patrolling with Sam for the day – teaching Quil and Seth the and Jake were out doing their thing and Emily had coerced Leah into going to the mall with her.

I was spending the daylight hours with a very neglected Jess, who like myself was still reeling at the disappearance of the twins – they'd hinted at nothing to him either.

"Hey" he sighed as he plopped on the step next to me, pulling out that old ratty book of his.

I leaned on his shoulder. I felt his lips brush the top of my head, but my trance-like state did not permit me to read into it. Besides, after ten years of bonding, affection was not uncommon.

"Read to me," I yawned, closing my eyes as I listened to the words of Holden; the sun beat down on us warming my toes and relaxing my muscles.

* * *

The clearing of a throat brought me back to the land of the living, I looked around in attempt to orient myself and met the eyes of the very uneasy looking lone wolf, Jess, on whom I'd fallen asleep. Jared and Paul towered over my friend menacingly, low rumbles emitted from the depths of their bodies. I'd never heard anything so unsettling.

Coughing, Jess stood without looking them directly in the eyes and mumbled to me his goodbye. Before I could protest my love swooped me into his arms,smattering kisses along my neck and face, Paul gagging noisily in the background.

"How was patrol?"

I questioned them, as we did daily, on the goings on of their wolf duties, but my mind was still on the tensions that I hoped had evaporated by now between the three still in my life. Paul went home shortly after arriving, leaving Jay and I alone.

Not an hour later we were on my bed, my legs wrapped around his waist as his lips made their way down my bare stomach.

"Kim, we're home." Emily shouted up the stairs as Leah slammed the front door, in what I assumed was exasperation.

Out of breath I untangled myself from Jared and stumbled into my bathroom to clean up and not give my apparent new guardian any reason for concern. Jay lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

After Emily and Sam went to bed, Jared and I huddled down into my covers. His soft snores filled the room and I breathed in his warmth, closing my eyes.

_I couldn't move. They held me down as they poked and prodded; someone was wailing in the distance. The erratic beeping of a machine somewhere in the distance should have caused concern, but all I could see was that ebony hand as it moved out of reach._

My pulse stuttered as I awoke alone in my bed to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I took my seat next to Sam at the kitchen table and tried not to acknowledge the looks of concern I was receiving from the alpha couple.

* * *

**So trust me I know its not great and extremely short. This is the crappy part of writing any story - for me anyway; I have the entire ending written. Hell, I already know what the last line of this story will be, and hopefully, if I'm doing this right you will be severely pissed and surprised at the end of this fic. It's the filler parts that I have trouble with.**

**R&R**

**Gracias :)**


	8. UPDATE

Just updating **anyone who is still interested in this story**, I may be starting this up again in the near future - once I've got school and things straightened out. I have much of the ending written already…again with those damn important chapters in between :( Any ideas would be great – I aim to please (Of course not in timeliness as you may very well be aware…I'm crap with timely updates)

**PM me with ideas?**

If you haven't already, check out my other Twilight stories as well. Just completed **Life of a Pale Faced Imprint** and after I get this story through I could possibly get my Leah mindset back and finish up **Beautifully Broken **- Leah is an exhausting character to channel, but she's worth it all the same :)

**Thank you dearly and muchly and thoroughly too ;p**


End file.
